


"Well, he is a Bangaa!"

by xax



Category: Final Fantasy XII
Genre: Anal Sex, Bangaa, Bizarre Animal Genitalia, Furry, Garif, Hemipenes, M/M, Oral Sex, PWP, Prostitution, Size Difference, Xenophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-21
Updated: 2013-11-21
Packaged: 2018-01-02 06:35:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1053641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xax/pseuds/xax
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So, Vaan had sex with people for money sometimes. (Vaan/OC Garif; Vaan/OC Bangaa)</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Well, he is a Bangaa!"

**Author's Note:**

> this is something that i've had sitting around partially completed since, well, since final fantasy xii was actually a topic people talked about. finished it for nanowrimo.
> 
> i wanted the title to be, like, the punchline of an obscene joke where the whole setup involved, idk, two women vying over the affections of a man, & they both end up bedding him at the same time in adjacent rooms, something something something, "but how could he sleep with both of us at the same time?", but look, i'm not a comedian here.

So, Vaan had sex with people for money sometimes.

It wasn't a big thing; a few people knew — Penelo disapproved, of course — but it wasn't a big deal. The black market in Rabinastre exploded after the Archadians came, not least because everything went underground, _literally_ as well as figuratively. They traded smuggled goods from all over, and alongside that came a side market for what some of them had started calling 'pleasures of the flesh', but honestly Vaan thought that was just a little over-dramatic.

The first time it had happened it was almost accidental. He'd been lounging around one of the entrances to the underworks, sitting in the shade and watching the bustle of the day. Someone had caught his eye, though, a burly hunter chatting with a Seeq. Their voices carried across the street, his low and rough. Vaan hadn't really realized he'd been staring until the guy glanced at him, smirking, and looked him up and down with such overt intent it left him flushed and half-hard.

He'd stayed there, not really thinking much of it, and honestly kind of lost track of the guy until he appeared right next to him, pressing his stubble-rough chin against his shoulder. "Let's go somewhere a little more private," he growled out and of _course_ he nodded enthusiastically and followed him to a secluded alleyway — a _little_ more private was right.

They'd fucked quickly, the guy only unbuckling his pants and spread them across his thighs, lewdly displaying his jutting cock to Vaan as he leaned against the wall. He'd sucked him off, inexpertly but enthusiastically, and then he'd fucked him, taking what was technically his virginity.

Afterwards, he'd smoothly handed Vaan a few heavy coins, pushing him up against and wall and kissing him violently before striding off even before he could really get his mind around the fact that the guy had _paid_ him for it.

But the money was enough to pay for a day or two of food for him and the kids, so of course he did it again, prostituting himself with _intent_ this time. He discovered quickly that there was places the Archadian guards never really went; places they didn't know exist, and of course those were the best places to hustle.

Rabinastrians... as a whole, they figured it wasn't anyone's business who was fucking who and for what reasons, so the community as a whole was only too glad to spite their occupiers by keeping it a reasonably well-kept secret. Vaan was definitely thankful for that; he had absolutely no interest in fucking any of the Archadians and he knew most of them wouldn't hesitate to try and rape him if they had the chance. Thankfully, it never did come to that — just like the guards never caught him lifting their money right out of their pockets, they never caught him slinking around the back markets of the underworks.

Mostly it was hunters, passing through the city hunting for marks far and wide. He'd always kind of idolized them, each dressed in a unique mismatched patchwork of armor and weapons, skin covered in zig-zagging scars, and — as he'd discovered more recently — hands calloused from rough work, the marks of their preferred weapon ground into their fingers. The magicians always had soft hands, skin free of scars but usually layered with patches of roughness, what he learned were the lingering effects of magical healing.

Mostly it was men, too. He wasn't sure if he just attracted them or if women hunters never bothered to pay anyone, but it was uncommon — but by no means unheard of — for a huntress to approach him, a smile on her face and a swagger in her step.

Sex pretty rapidly lost most of its appeal, though. Everyone was caught up in getting a quick fuck before the left town on their next hunt — each one always possibly their last. It didn't take long for him to get used to the physical release, coming hard with someone's fingers in his ass; kissing someone as they fucked (although a lot of them didn't like to kiss — or at least didn't like to kiss _him_ , which he figured he should have seen coming); sandwiched between two bodies; gasping for breath as someone rode him almost painfully through his orgasm. It always felt _good_ , of course, but pretty quickly he found himself wanting someone to stick around, maybe talk about the hunts they went on, what they were after now; how their lives went, outside the small fraction of time they spent having sex.

Only he, he figured, would get tired of being paid to have sex with generally, pretty attractive people.

But it all _really_ started, for certain values of "started", probably when the Garif traders arrived at the end of monsoon season. He was helping unload goods for Migelo, heavy sacks full of who-knows-what along with tanned hides and woven cloth, and a few wheels of the weird cheese they made from their herd animals. Penelo was helping too, and Kytes was _there_ , although no one would really claim that he was _helping_.

What caught Vaan's attention, though, was that along with the usual collection of dour old Garif, there were a few younger ones, a few even looking around the city eagerly, like tourists. On the whole, the Garif were pretty placid people, so he couldn't really say that they _disapproved_ of city living, they just... didn't do it themselves. But the adult Garif probably wouldn't like the younger ones— not _that_ young, more like his age— falling in love with Rabinastre.

It was a little depressing, too— the Archadians didn't like anyone that wasn't a Hume, and he'd noticed the guards hassling them on their way in. He made a mental note to steal anything they were carrying that wasn't _tied on_ later. With the occupation, it was kind of surprising the Garif even came into the city. But that maybe explained why there were so many more than usual. Guards, maybe? Or safety in numbers, or maybe even teaching the kids what an occupied city looked like.

Helping Migelo paid pretty well, at least. And afterward, he tailed the Archadian guards when they left, after they couldn't gawk at people doing honest work anymore, and swiped their money bags. And their canteens, just for spite, even if they both noticed they were missing within the minute and started yelling. But by that time he was well on his way back to Miguel's.

The Garif were still there, the older ones looking a little freaked out by the crowds and the younger ones still gawking. Penelo was sitting on a crate in the shop, and she scowled at him when she saw him enter after leaving with the guards, although she looked slightly mollified when he tossed one of the guards' money bags to her. Then, because there was still a lot of time left in the day, he went over and stared at the Garif.

And, through some circumlocution that even he wasn't sure how he worked out, he ended up talking to one of the Garif his age, who had never been to the city before and wanted to know they kept the buildings from falling down. It was kind of surreal; most of the Garif were calm and stoic, but the younger ones were apparently a bit more forward about their curiosity.

He learned, for one, that the Garif were sticking around because they had another appointment in the city in the evening, which was why they were loitering around, and additionally a lot about the intricacies of Garif clan relationships. He responded by telling him all he knew about architecture (not much) and going on about hunters and marks and stuff.

It was a long afternoon he spent talking with the Garif — Yashilu was his name — but to cut it short it ended with him in an alleyway, groaning in surprise as his new friend went to his knees and sucked his dick into his mouth. He wasn't even sure how they _got_ here, just a casual transition into walking around after the Garif had broken up with plans to meet up later, and a long conversation where he'd skirted talking about _either_ of his illicit jobs, up until Yashilu had looked at him sidelong and with a new tone in his voice asked about how Humes managed mating relationships with this many people around.

* * *

Vaan's head fell back against the sandstone wall with a dull thump. Yashilu knelt before him, talons eager on the lacings of his trousers. Vaan looked over at the alley entrance just to make sure, and in the fraction of a moment it look before he looked back Yashilu had tugged his trousers open and pushed his underwear aside, hot breath blowing across his cock for a fraction of a second before his beak curled around the crest of his cockhead. The smooth, hard curve of his beak nudged against Vaan's shaft as he took it all the way into his mouth. Vaan looked down at the blank face of the mask Yashilu was wearing, his eyes barely visible through the slats. He was focused entirely on Vaan's cock as he sucked and licked across his length, wet air hissing out the sides of his beak with every breath. Vaan gasped and moaned, glancing again at the alleyway entrance briefly before he looked back down, loosely grabbing Yashilu's heavy horns and angling him closer.

Yashilu made a shaky, muffled moan. His powerfully muscled hands gripped tight around Vaan's hips as he slid his head to the side, taking Vaan's entire cock into his mouth, the point of his beak digging into his hip.

Vaan wished he could say he lasted a long time. As it was, Yashilu hardly had to try. His tongue was thin and nimble, tracing up and down his shaft, digging into the heavy folds of skin just below his cockhead, and Vaan's legs buckled. He sagged back, staring down at Yashilu — eyes a dark gleam behind his mask; beak spread around his cock, spit shining at the edges; his immense antlers fanning out on either side, somehow the most obscene thing — and just _came_. His head tipped back, resting against the worn stone, and he moaned, sharp high noises as Yashilu coaxed spurt after spurt of come from him, mouth pulling tight around his cockhead as he swallowed each time.

Yashilu's tongue licked up the overstimulated, over-sensitive side of Vaan's cockhead, and he finally had to ease him off, until Yashilu was sitting back on his haunches, still staring at Vaan's cock with a hungry expression, his _own_ cock tenting the heavy material of his pants. Vaan swallowed thickly, staring down at the inhumanly-large bulge.

He tugged Yashilu up, hands sliding down his body to the bulge of his cock, hot under his fingers even though the thick fabric. It moved, twitching, and a humid warmth billowed up from his overheated body.

Vaan sunk down, leaning against Yashilu, and he might as well have been leaning against the wall; Vaan jostled against him as he got to his knees and he didn't move at all, his banded muscles barely even tensing at the sudden, uneven weight.

Yashilu's trousers were heavy and caked in dust, but even though the worn desert smell Vaan could smell the sharper musk of arousal, and when he opened the thick rope tie over his hips, the rank, animal smell of his cock hit him like a cart. Yashilu's cock flopped out from the confines of his clothing, spattering Vaan's face with acrid precome. The thin strip of his underclothes was soaked and twisted aside; his cock simply flopped out, bulging from a thick, furry sheath. Below that hung his balls, _titanic_ , each one easily the size of Vaan's fist, and they hung low between his thighs, the hair there bristly and dark over his thick hide. The bare skin across his stomach converged just above his crotch, reforming in a bristly pelt that continued down his thighs, framing his balls, and the fur around his crotch was shaggy and long, now wet and matted with precome.

His cockhead was almost flat, barely rounded, and it was so wide it folded back over his shaft, the edges practically glued down with the same internal fluid slipping across the length of his shaft. The shaft was enormous, fatter than Vaan's wrist, and streaked with heavy, branching veins all up the length of it. There were thicker rings, two of them, along the shaft, the flesh there pulling out in a thick ridge all around the shaft. Vaan bet he could just barely fit it into his mouth, if he tried really hard. He didn't really get why Yashilu gotten so enthused about sucking his cock; if he'd been expecting something like this and had gotten, to be perfectly honest, the much smaller and less impressive cock he had — _any_ human had — he would've been pretty disappointed.

Vaan opened wide, slimy precome sliding in heavy strings over his lips as he slobbered on the fat head, a single burst of precome filling his mouth and spilling out over his lips, wetting down the massive shaft. He swallowed, slowly curling his lips over the huge head. His jaw already ached as he tried to fit the thick, gristly head into his mouth, careful to not scrape it. The huge flange of the cockhead just barely fit into his mouth, and then instantly — along with a feral cry from Yashilu — it flared out, becoming way too wide to pull out. Vaan jerked back, and the huge crest just pushed against the back of his teeth, spongy and flexible but ultimately locked inside his mouth. He huffed, wet breath billowing around the edges of the spread cockhead, and licked over the fat tip, tongue playing across the fat bulge of Yashilu's urethra, flat in the center of his cockhead.

He bobbed back and forth, both hands pumping Yashilu's shaft as precome steadily leaked from his overfilled mouth. He lashed his tongue over Yashilu's flat, slime-coated cockhead, the taste so thick he could barely taste it after a minute, nose immersed in rank musk, his tongue just registering salt and bitterness.

Yashilu groaned, a strange honking cry, and his cock _pulsed_ , so huge the minute tugs of internal muscles were enough to send it jerking to the side, dragging Vaan's face with it. A huge gush of slimy precome erupted into his mouth, bulging his cheeks. He gagged at the sudden flood, coughing, and most of it sprayed out around the fat flare of Yashilu's cockhead, erupting in chunky lines from Vaan's spread lips, drooling down between them in heavy, jiggling strands.

Vaan swallowed and then swallowed again, slowly drinking Yashilu's precome, the heavy slime catching of the walls of his throat. He stroked as much of the shaft as was in his reach, slime squelching between his fingers as he stroked up and down the mammoth shaft, much more than two hand-spans of it sticking out from Yashilu's sheath. Yashilu groaned again, huge clawed hand scrubbing through Vaan's hair, and even prepared for it, Vaan still sputtered and coughed on the immense eruption of precome, gushing out in sloppy strings until his entire face was slimy and shining, more precome dripping down his bare chest, soaking into his vest, sticking it into place when it touched skin.

He drooled and slobbered on Yashilu's huge cockhead, bobbing the scant inch or two he could before the tip dug into his throat or the flare caught over his teeth. His hands pumped along the bloated, veined shaft, lathering up his rank precome into a dingy, off-white foam that clustered in blobs all over his hands, building up in smeared handprints all over Yashilu's shaft, huge rings smearing down to the base, out of the range of Vaan's hands. Vaan kept trying to reach further, hands outstretched, eyes watering from the pressure of the huge flare in the back of his mouth, his fingertips burying deep in the foamy lather surrounding Yashilu's sheath. Finally he jerked forward, eyes going wide as Yashilu's huge cock hit the back of his mouth and kept going, popping into his throat with a near-painful pressure and a hosing squirt of slime straight down into his stomach. His fingers squelched, knuckle-deep in the frothy slime built up around the base of Yashilu's sheath, fingers dragging over spiky fur as well as the veined expanse of Yashilu's cock.

He pulled back, cockhead dragging from his throat with a rubbery pop and a sharp pang, and Vaan tried to catch his breath, cheeks puffing around the cockhead still stuck in his mouth, just drooling spit and precome from his gaping mouth, trickling over his bruised lips until he could start slurping and licking all across the fat cockhead again. He tried it again, more on purpose, gulping around the huge cockhead and swallowing it down, bobbing back and forth until his eyes teared up, the inhuman cock lodged halfway down his throat.

Yashilu snorted and barely stifled a cry; the noise still rung against the walls, loud over the low city din surrounding them. If it would have been physically possible for Vaan to look over at the road he would've, but he was stuck with Yashilu's dick halfway down his throat.

The grip on his head became almost painful as Yashilu rocked into him, hips pumping shallowly as he dragged his cock back and forth, shoving his cockhead as far back as his could in Vaan's mouth before tugging back, pulling Vaan's entire body forward by the connection with his cock. The heavy trails of pre gushed heavily into his sloppy mouth, and then abruptly stopped as his entire cockhead _bulged_ , so wide Vaan had to open his jaw as wide as he could, lips wide open around the comparatively thin shaft.

Yashilu just _erupted_ , cock shooting off like a pressurized pump, and Vaan was caught directly in the blast. He sputtered and spat, unable to swallow even if each burst had been a quarter the size. It was gummy, semi-solid, full of globby chunks, and the taste was bitter, like herb leaves, sharp and acrid on the back of his tongue. Bitter but still rank, musky and animal, the issue coating his tongue and then immersing it.

His cheeks bulged, thick ooze squirting out around the edges of Yashilu's flared cockhead, splattering against his shaft, his immense churning balls; soaking into the shaggy, soaking fur surrounding his sheath. Even that wasn't enough; the pressure grew into Vaan choked and sputtered, gasping in the deluge of come. The thick ooze burned as it squirted through his sinuses, erupting from his nose in huge blobs, and he accidentally inhaled some, swallowed more, just continually sputtering as more and more of Yashilu's heavy seed, gushing like a waterfall from his mouth. It built up, filling his mouth until his cheeks hurt, and he breathed wrong, inhaling more, coughing and choking, more come burning out his nose, while above him Yashilu just groaned incoherently, emptying his pent-up balls into Vaan's overflowing mouth, so much that the sand beneath them turned into a slopping, gritty slurry.

After a few moments — of choking and gasping and sputtering — Yashilu's orgasm slowed, cock simply pumping gush after gush of slimy come, rather than the all-out flood of before. Vaan tried swallowing, gummy slime catching in his throat, almost painfully bitter still. He dragged his slime-covered tongue over the flat of Yashilu's cockhead, tongue digging into the gaping-wide tip of his urethra, and the next spurt sprayed out over his tongue, plugging the back of his mouth and his breath until he swallowed the thick, chunky fluid in two heavy gulps.

He could barely tell how many pulses were left after that — could already barely remember how many he'd already swallowed — but after a long stretch that left his entire face coated in slime, huge fat cords dripping down his bare chest, Yashilu finally stopped, cock just drooling out the dregs stuck halfway down his shaft.

The weight of it grew stronger, pulling on Vaan's aching jaw, and even as it went soft the huge flare of his cockhead didn't much subside. He licked at what he could get, gathering mouthfuls of bitter, chunky slime, and swallowed it down, cleaning off the dripping cockhead until he could finally push it out past his teeth. It dragged past his lips with a long, wet pop, slime bubbling up between his teeth, and Vaan sunk back, red-faced, gasping for the first clear breath he'd had in who-knew how long, coughing and spitting into the thick, glossy pool that'd gathered between them, wiping sheets of come off his dripping face.

* * *

It turned out — as Yashilu told him later, a little embarrassed — Garif only mated twice a year, during the rainy seasons, but adolescent men like him were constantly on the edge of something like a heat, and more than capable of pushing out a seasons or two worth of come.

By the end of his explanation his cock was already hardening again, spilling out from his sheath, tip dripping fresh precome, and Vaan jerked him off in the alleyway, hands slopping up and down through chunky layers of come, his immense shaft spanning up over Vaan's stomach until he came again, just as much as before, practically gluing Vaan to the wall, stuck there with huge corded chunks of come smeared between him and the wall, coating ever inch of his upper body in a finger's-width thick layer of slimy come. Yashilu followed it up with a sloppy kiss, tongue lapping out from his beak, just smearing his come all over Vaan's skin.

He didn't think much of it afterward — it was great, but the Garif came by once a season to trade, so unless Yashilu became a trader they'd probably never meet again.

But the next day, when he was sitting by the gate watching the hunters pass through, he was startled by the raspy voice of a Bangaa.

"Didn't think you fucked animals," he said, alarmingly close behind him.

Vaan yelled and spun around, finding a Bangaa looming over him, his ochre hide covered in pale scars. "Huh?" he said, automatically. "What?"

"I thought you just slept with your kind," the Bangaa said, like he was slow. "Not those," and here he held his hands up above his head, splayed out, "horn guys."

"Huh. Oh. Uh." Vaan said, cleverly.

"So," the Bangaa said, leaning forward, lips pulled back all down his muzzle to reveal his nubby teeth. "How about fucking _this_ animal?"

Vaan flushed — not that the Bangaa could see; he had his blindfold on. The sunlight was too bright to stand for most Bangaa. He'd never slept with a Bangaa before, but it was impossible to avoid the dirty jokes, the kind that got told in the back rooms of dingy bars to drunken laughter. He wouldn't object to... getting a closer look. Or feel, as the case might be.

"Sure," he said, and outlined his prices.

* * *

"Not here," was what the Bangaa had said, afterward. "Somewhere quieter and not as shit-smelling as this place. I've got a place in the undercity, down by the greengrocer's."

He lead them down, from the bustling streets to the dimmer undercity, and then to the back alleys, finally stopping at some dark doorway that opened into a pitch-black room. It briefly occurred to Vaan to be scared, as he headed into the room, until the Bangaa came up behind him and pulled him back against his chest. That itself wasn't comforting, it was just that he realized that the Bangaa wouldn't even know the difference between a lit room and a darkened room aside from the smell of oil being burnt.

Vaan let the Bangaa lead him over to the bed, and they flopped down on it, the heavy muscular mass of the Bangaa beneath him. He was a hunter, definitely. His hide was criss-crossed with scars, a deep gouge in his shoulder and heavy lines like claws across his side, and then under his heavy trousers as they fumbled liked teenagers on the bed, feeling over each other. Their clothes came off, a muffled thump and clatter as they were cast to the side, and that's when Vaan got to slide his hands down to callouses around the Bangaa's hips, leathery and pebbled under his fingertips. The Bangaa took Vaan's hand in his own and guided him to his cock, already bulging out from his sheath.

The was the punchline of all the jokes, "but it was a _Bangaa_ "; they were the butt of a thousand dirty jokes, and so he wasn't surprised at finding two shafts slowly pushing out from inside his body. He'd never been up close and personal with them before, though, so aside from the lewd jokes he didn't know what to expect. He cupped his hand around one of them, the back of his hand brushing back and forth against the side of the other as he felt across the slick, tacky length.

It was hot enough against his skin for Vaan to worry about how cold his hand must feel, but the Bangaa just groaned and bucked his hips upward, thrusting his cock through Vaan's loose fist. He brought his other hand up to steady himself as he straddled the Bangaa's broad, muscular hips, his tail lying flat between his spread legs. The Bangaa didn't take long to get hard, one of his cocks stiffening to full erection, practically unfurling as it extended, though the other remained half-hard, just a strange tube compressed against the base of his other shaft, ending in a wide bowl, the shape compressed by the rim of his sheath. His skin was silky and muscular, textured in minute rings under his fingertips in a way that was utterly unlike anything he'd felt before. He wondered dimly what it would actually _look_ like, if the room wasn't pitch black.

His cocks weren't actually that long— sure, they were longer than his own by a few inches, but they weren't _inhumanly_ long. What they were, though, was _thick_. It took both hands to wrap around the hard one, and even then he had to squeeze a little, clenching tighter around the shaft so that the rest of it bulged out, the other shaft sliding and smearing fluid over his skin. He slid his hands up to feel around the head and the Bangaa groaned again, hips bucking almost involuntarily.

It was pointy, too, way more than any human cock would be. His hard cock came to a sharp point, and he was leaking precome from both of them, a thin dribble of liquid from the very tip. The head was spiky, little nubs like a crest of horns jutting out from the ridge, and as he ran his fingers along it the cock twitched in his hands, the other slapping across the side of his hand, and spurted out hot liquid, thickly streaming across his fingers and down his hands. Vaan tried stroking it, a challenge with the thick shaft and even thicker flare around the head, but before long the Bangaa wrapped one of his huge hands around his wrists and pushed him down with his other, pressing his face against his thickly muscled chest. He smelled like dust and sand and sweat, the same smell that permeated all of Rabinastre, and he didn't have to ask before Vaan licked and sucked down his chest and stomach, until he was facing his cocks.

There was just no way he could fit either of them in his mouth. But he could still lick them, lapping up the increasingly copious streams of precome as they flowed sluggishly out of his cocks. Precome dripped down the shafts in increasingly heavy lines, catching over his fingers or across the side of his face, and he ended with his face coated and dripping before the first wet, hot roll of precome dripped over his lips.

The smell of it alone was nothing spectacular; that sharp smell of Bangaa, spicy and dusty and slightly rank, only so much more prominent, and with the heavy undertone of sex that was common to everyone. The taste when it dribbled over his lips and across his teeth, though... it was milky and thick, the salt tang completely overwhelmed by the flat stringy nothing of the taste. It reminded him, in a way he knew he was going to regret thinking of when he next tried it, rice pudding before adding all the spices.

In the dark the raspy dry breathing of the Bangaa became increasingly pronounced, until Vaan could feel the body beneath him shift with each deep, rapid breath, his cock throbbing against his face. He expected the Bangaa to come, that he was building up to some explosive orgasm. He did shoot off, a thicker liquid spraying from his cock, shooting across Vaan's hair and back, slapping with unexpected force across his face when he reared back.

The Bangaa reached for him, his huge clawed hands sliding across his sticky, slick face. He pressed his thumb against his lips and Vaan obligingly took it in, licking across the pebbled skin as the wet streaks of come splattering across his face ebbed down into a thick, messy slurry drooling down his shafts, so that when Vaan reached out to stroke him it oozed between his fingers, the wet sound of it loud in the dark room.

Vaan might have thought they were done already; that the Bangaa had a hair trigger, but he wasn't getting soft or disinterested. The Bangaa's huge hands felt down over his body, leaving behind wet smears of come as he touched across Vaan's neck, shoulders, chest, down to his own cock, half-hard.

The Bangaa tugged him close again, groaning when Vaan's mouth spread against the hot flesh of his cock, hands tugging and stroking down his shaft, over the furled weight of his other cock. He erupted again, fluid spurting from his cock with a wet gush, coming down a half-second later to splatter all over Vaan's hair, down his back. That was when he realized those were just single spurts of _precome_ , some new rank animal fluid, heavy and sloppy, and dimly _gritty_ , like there was sand or pearl shards suspended in it.

Vaan slurped over the flesh of his shaft, up the increasingly-sloppy span to the head, wreathed in heavy rolls of fluid, burbling over his lips in a single solid sheet. He opened wide, hanging jaw and spread lips just barely fitting over the crest of his cockhead, teeth pressing but not scraping over his flesh. The Bangaa groaned, cock twitching in Vaan's hands, and he hosed down his mouth in gushing spurts, enough that Vaan gasped and choked, spraying burbles of heavy fluid back across the Bangaa's cockhead. He swallowed, trying to bob on the Bangaa's cock, slurping and swallowing, mouth growing sloppy and gushing with slimy fluid, the smell and taste slowing growing usual, until it was just a faint rankness, the only thing left was the sloppy texture, grit and slime dripping between his teeth, drooling down the inside of his mouth to pool below his tongue.

The Bangaa seemed to like it, grunting and moaning, cock spraying down his throat, his huge clawed hands curled around Vaan's neck and shoulder, just slowly coaxing him on, until he was dripping with slime from the head down, chunky rolls of it over his shoulders and dripping down his chest.

Vaan finally pulled back with a wet inhale, slime rippling inside his mouth, and the gritty precome came with him, in tight lines across his mouth and chin. It wasn't until he reached up to break the connection that he realized it had pulled apart in _sheets_ , filmy layers of the thick, viscous fluid in gigantic oblong bubbles between them. They broke as he pushed against them, splattering wetly across his hand, and the grit crunched between his fingers as he reached out for the Bangaa's cocks, a complete mess of thick ooze stretched between the two shafts, pooling in the hollow cup of the soft one.

Vaan caught his breath, his throat clogged with thick precome, and he swallowed repeatedly to try and get it down. He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, only succeeding in smearing the piles of precome on his hand across his mouth.

"You think you could take this up your ass?" The Bangaa's voice broke the silence, cutting through the background noise of Vaan's breath, the drip of slime, the slow creak of the Bangaa's hide shifting as he breathed.

Vaan wiped his face, swallowed until he was pretty sure his voice wouldn't crack and warble. "Yeah," he said.

There was a louder creak as the Bangaa shifted back, cocks bobbing, pulling away from Vaan. "Climb on," he said.

Vaan climbed on. He slicked himself up first, lube and precome squishing between his fingers as he worked his asshole open. The Bangaa's cock was sandwiched between their chests, and when he raised himself up to slide it between his cheeks it drooled and spat gushes of slime all down his chest. By the time the cockhead pushed between his thighs he was practically standing, cock rutting against the Bangaa's neck, the Bangaa's inhumanly-shaped swollen tip gushing slimy, gritty pumps of precome between his thighs, smearing all over the curve of his ass.

The Bangaa groaned when he pushed the very tip inside himself, huge hands spanning over Vaan's back. Vaan let out a hissing breath, the ring of his asshole spreading in a smooth wet glide, past anything he'd ever taken before. Some humans were big, but they weren't _that_ big. The minute striations of The Bangaa's internal muscle felt like huge bloated rings inside him. They squished back and forth over the stretched ring of his asshole, catching and folding in ways that the Bangaa seemed to like, if his grunts were any indication. Slobbery, gushing sprays of precome burst inside him, splattering in hot floods over the walls of his ass, shocking him with a heat that seemed to soak into his core.

The Bangaa's other cock, half-hard, knocked against his skin, heavy flesh pressing wetly over the cheek of his ass, smearing sheets of precome all over. Inside him, the Bangaa's cock twitched and spurted, cockhead flaring and pulling tight again, fluttering as it pumped burst after burst of slobbery precome into his ass.

Vaan groaned, his own cock pulsing against the Bangaa's chest as the cockhead knocked against the end of his ass, hard tip driving into his flesh. It skidded over his insides, shifting with a too-full ache even as it hosed him down, until he was slick inside. They both felt it when the tip jabbed into the opening to his guts, cockhead jamming into the too-small passage. The Bangaa groaned, cock flooding his guts, fluid gurgling up inside him. The too-full feeling spread, asshole clamped tight, more and more of the Bangaa's cock scraping through it into him, and his cockhead sunk deeper, forcing its way higher inside him as Vaan lowered himself further down on the massive shaft.

The Bangaa's other cock twitched and jerked, immense flesh smacking against his cheek and then pulling away, leaving behind thick cords of slime, frothy bubbles suspended thick inside planes of sloppy fluid. It was impossible to think of something just as large — larger — inside him, stretching him further, even as his insides cramped and bloated with each new gush of precome, burning hot deep inside his core as the fluid slopped higher inside him.

Vaan whimpered, legs trembling as he knelt on top of the Bangaa. The leathery flesh of his spread sheath pushed against Vaan's ass, almost all of his titanic shaft inside, his other cock pressed tight across his ass. He'd taken it almost to the junction between them, only a slick few final inches left. The space between them was webbed thick with slime, huge gummy tendrils and viscous layers of slime clinging all across the Bangaa's shaft, heavy smears of collection fluid gathering in the space between his two cocks. It squelched into the Bangaa's sheath as Vaan slid down, a heavy roll of slime gathering around his asshole as he scraped further down the shaft. His breath was fast and shallow, chest heaving, and on the exhale he could feel the strange bloated pressure of the Bangaa's cock extending all the way to his skin, bloating out his stomach in a heavy roll. The Bangaa's hands slid over his thighs, moving higher up. One huge hand spanned over his stomach, feeling the bulge of the Bangaa's own cock inside him, and he could _hear_ the Bangaa's grin: the slow creak of his hide, the sharper hiss of his breath through his teeth.

He bottomed out with a wet squelch, the coating slime finally having nowhere else to go as the Bangaa's sheath slopped against his asshole, other cock jammed hard to the side, skewing out sharply. Slime burbled across his ass in huge rolls, wet hot sheets of it just spilling over his thighs, dripping down to smear over the Bangaa's hide. Vaan gasped for breath, each inhale pressing his lungs against the titanic shape of the Bangaa's dick, lodged deep inside him, still spraying precome in barely-felt bursts.

"Good job." The Bangaa's voice hissed, low, and was almost as ragged as Vaan felt his would be. Claws slid back and forth over his stomach, groping at the swollen bulge. "Good fuckin' job." His claws slid down, over his hips to his ass, almost delicately prodding at the huge, gaping furl of his asshole, his skin swollen and bloated, smeared in thick crackling layers of slime. The Bangaa's cock shifted minutely, dragging his flesh back and forth, and his ass squelched in response, huge slabs of flesh shifting, fresh slime drooling from his overstuffed ass.

"Most'a you humans can't take half of this, _fuck_ ," The Bangaa said, punctuating with a twitch of his cock that Vaan could _definitely_ feel. Precome erupted into him like a bucket of water thrown at him, knocking his breath out from the inside. The Bangaa shifted, moving experimentally, and the motion — pulling out as he shifted his thigh, then easing back in as he centered Vaan's body right on the spire of his cock — tore a ragged groan from Vaan, his own cock half-hard but _dripping_ , a constant wet burble of precome oozing from his cock, subtle tremors running up his shaft with every fractional movement the Bangaa made.

"Think I can fuck you?" The Bangaa said, slime-covered hands reaching up to cup Vaan's face, smearing thick fluid all across the curve of his jaw.

Vaan's tried to talk, the first word coming out as just a thick cough, ragged. The clench all through his body rippled along the Bangaa's cock, and it spat and flared inside him, the cockhead spreading out, slamming with a bizarre pressure against his lungs. Vaan groaned and sunk forward, arms wrapping around the Bangaa's thick sides, head buried in the dry, dusty-smelling hide across his neck. "Yeah." His second try was a little more coherent, even cracked and broken.

The first thrust knocked the breath from his body, and so did all the other thrusts. Vaan got used in breathing in time, sucking in a breath as the Bangaa shifted him up, one of his huge hands splayed across the small of Vaan's back, effortlessly lifting him up only to rut upwards, slam himself to the hilt over and over again. His other cock rubbed across the curve of his hip, his ass growing sloppier and sloppier as the Bangaa's thick, gritty precome drooling out from his guts, frothing inside his ass and drooling out as a churning paste, forming huge gummy globs and clusters smeared between them.

A dense froth built across the Bangaa's cock as he thrust and thrust into him. Vaan just held on to his chest, arms wrapped around his huge torso, breathing raggedly as he kept a slow, steady pace, driving Vaan back and forth and back and forth until Vaan felt like he was going to cry from the hot arousal in the pit of his stomach, each thrust a long, extended squelch into his ass, ramming so deep inside him it felt like he was never going to pull free.

The Bangaa kept stroking him, his stubby fingers brushing against the underside of his cock, making him practically keen. The feeling, like the feeling of his thick cock practically _sloshing_ inside him, was equal parts pleasure and discomfort, his grasp tense and somehow still rough even with their lower bodies completely coated in a thick ooze of fluid.

Vaan wasn't sure if he was moaning or crying, harsh noises coming involuntarily from his throat as he finally lurched forward, coming with a squeak across the Bangaa's stomach. He coated the Bangaa's fingers, still loosely-wrapped around his cock, and the heavy, wet pressure in his ass kept him coming. His body bucked against the Bangaa, jolting himself on the massive cock cock as he came ropes, his cockhead rubbing back and forth across the Bangaa's pebbled hide.

The Bangaa shifted slightly, swiping his hand between them as he thrust in again. The wet _schlop_ seemed even louder with Vaan's legs spread wide and trembling, his entire body filled with echoing sensation from his orgasm. The Bangaa lifted his hand to Vaan's mouth, Vaan's come in lines over his fingers, and Vaan bowed down, opening just wide enough to gently suck the crest of a knuckle into his mouth, licking across his leathery skin and tasting dirt and dust and the salty tastelessness of his own come, mixed with no small part the Bangaa's own rank animal precome, the grit like tiny shells in his mouth, crunching between his teeth.

The Bangaa's breath, increasingly heavy, stuttered as he sucked in a breath, his body going tense as he thrust even more roughly into Vaan's aching ass, a thick well of precome oozing out with a squelch even before his cock _pulsed_ , twitching and jerking inside him. It spasmed and twisted and flared outwards as he finally started to come. His other cock, steadily spraying precome over his hip, let out a thick wet burble of precome, thin and watery mixed together with the thick and gritty, painting a new set of stripes across his side and back, all the way up to the joint of his shoulder.

But that was nothing compared to the abrupt flood let loose inside him. The Bangaa's cock _bloated_ , its already immense girth thickening further, until even his aching, loose asshole felt pulled tight around the shaft. And then he _came_ , less in pulses and more simply like a floodgate being opened. He came in floods and ebbs, more and then less and then much more, over and over, never stopping. Vaan gasped, breathing coming with difficulty as his guts clenched and twisted, like his breath was knocked from his body with each jarring flood of come into him.

Come hosed into him, surging up into his guts instantly, pushing the soggy heat even higher inside him, radiating all through his stomach. The flood poured into him, audibly slopping and slurping inside him, squelching out around the Bangaa's cock as he kept thrusting, the thick fluid lathering immediately into a thick froth all across his ass, mixing with the wet glop already between them. He thrust, pumping more and more come into him, until his guts felt swollen and bloated, like he'd eaten bad fruit, and he still kept on, grunting lowly as he came, sawing back and forth into Vaan's ass, his other cock slapping and oozing precome in all directions, spraying copiously even if it was nothing as much as he was coming inside him.

Vaan curled against him and took it, gasping as his load worked its way deeper inside him, the heat of it making his entire body flush. He felt bloated and heavy, weighed down by the sheer volume, his stomach distended and the muscles of his abdomen aching, practically stretched over his gut. His cock was stubbornly hard, so hard it hurt, even with the dregs of his orgasm still clinging to the tip.

It was almost a mercy when the Bangaa grunted and slammed deep into him, holding him in place as his cock let out its final blasts, watery and thin, so much that Vaan was dizzy with it, with how much was inside him. His own cock twitched, hot arousal still in the pit of his stomach despite the increasing discomfort, his cock steadily leaking dribbles of precome. The weight of the Bangaa's load inside him abruptly become too much to bear; his aching asshole seized tight around his obscenely-bloated cock and then relaxed and an absolute flood of come poured out in a loud, wet mess across the Bangaa's crotch, pouring over the bed and dripping down to the stone floor, and yet even with that he still felt impossibly full, with the final watery dregs of his orgasm flooding into him unending.

Vaan just went limp, lying bonelessly across the Bangaa's chest, his bloated stomach aching from the compression, the heavy pressure inside him welling higher and higher until with a small mercy the Bangaa jerked his hips back, his cock pulling out with an obscenely long and wet squelch. The sound of it made him blush, fluid crackling and snapping as he pulled out, clicks and snaps, finished with a lewd slurp as his still-flared cockhead tugged out of him in a spray of fluid. He painted Vaan's back with the rest of his load; pungent, watery come sprayed in a thick fan over his body. His cocks swung together, bunched tightly, the heavy tethers of precome across Vaan's skin sliding like heavy slugs as they moved with his cocks.

"You mind if..." the Bangaa started, humping his cocks across Vaan's back, through the slurry coating his skin in an oozing coat; thick bubbles formed and clustered along the small of his back. His heavy, leathery hand clenched around Vaan's dick, tugging it roughly, and Vaan groaned and arched up into his touch as he pulled away. "I take care of the other one? Won't take long." He slid his hand over Vaan's hip and gripped his other cock, the flesh already springing up to full hardness, slime in a thick heavy coat all over the head as it slowly everted, filled out fully into the identical twin of the other shaft, which was already starting to flag. He ground it over Vaan's gaping ass, come flooding out of him in thick, uneven globs, pouring in messy strings over the length of his cock.

Vaan's eyes went wide, thinking of that, thinking of it — again. He was hot and flushed, coated in come, the Bangaa rubbing his cock back and forth along his ass, along the heavy, soft flesh around his distended asshole. He made a tiny motion against the Bangaa's chest, something that could have been a nod, and the Bangaa lifted him up, positioning him over his other cock.

The Bangaa didn't waste any time, just shifted himself slightly. His other cock pushed between Vaan's come-coated thighs before sinking deep into him in a sudden lurch. His ass ached, a steady throb he could feel all the way up his back. The tight muscle of his asshole itself was flushed and oversensitive, swollen from the lengthy fuck, sending jolts of pain through his body, mixing strangely with the echoes of his growing orgasm and the steady pressure against his prostate.

The Bangaa hadn't been lying; he plunged his entire shaft into him in a single thrust, come slurping loudly as it oozed out of his overfilled ass, and clenched his hips, pulling Vaan down tight against his crotch. He bucked his hips once, twice, fucking him with lewd, wet sounds, and then he came again. He gasped, a dry rattle, as the other half of his cock shot off, and Vaan couldn't hold in a soft cry as he felt the hot, thick wetness practically explode inside him again, spurting messily out of his overfilled ass and pushing even more inside him, until his stomach ached with every breath he took in.

Vaan cock ground between them, against his swollen stomach and the Bangaa's leathery hide, and he found himself coming with a gasp, his own load not even noticeable in the thick slurry strung between them, froth like soap suds and planes of thick film over his hips, the thick lather running down his legs.

The Bangaa finished quickly this time, grunting and jerking Vaan down to hilt on his dick, coming in a constant flood until it, too, finally slowed to a trickle and he pulled out. Vaan gasped as the sensation of being _empty_ , of not having a massive, gut-churning shaft pumping away inside him. Come was pouring out of him, soaking through the sheets, and he tried clenching his asshole closed. The throbbing, painful ache of it shot through his stomach and up his chest, and even then come still practically spurted out from him with every movement he made, his asshole flushed and _engorged_ , his aching flesh swollen and painfully thick between his cheeks.

The Bangaa settled back with a sigh, his cocks still dripping precome slowly, still hot and slick across Vaan's thighs. "'M surprised," he said finally, his voice a low rumble. "You took it better than most."

Vaan ran his tongue over the inside of his mouth, unable to work up a response. He just lay there beside him, his gut swollen and cramping, unable to breathe except in short, sharp pants to keep from jostling his aching stomach, sweaty and disheveled, his entire lower body completely coated in come, splashes and splatters of it across the rest of it.

He rolled away from the Bangaa, onto his back with a groan, grimacing at the shift of his guts, at the mess of connections between them shifting and snapping, slapping down over his stomach and legs. Come leaked steadily from his ass with a wet, loose sensation, and the weight of it inside him was heavy and strange. "Thanks," he finally said, the sound little more than a whisper.

The Bangaa laughed, not particularly amused, then shifted next to him, and slung a long, muscled arm over his shoulder. "Should've warned you before, maybe..." he said, tracing his clawed hand over Vaan's side, to the stretched, bloated skin of his gut. His claw-tips traced through the lathered slurry all across Vaan's skin for a moment. "Not usually that bad," he said, actually sounding a little abashed. "Been a while, and you're hot."

There was a pause, then he sat up, stretching audibly if not visibly, the mattress shifting as he rose to his feet and padded to the side. "The money's on the table," he said, and Vaan could hear the dull clink of money, then the much sharper clatter as he let it drop to the table. He knew he should get up and check to make sure it was enough — he sure as fuck would've said it was extra for Bangaas if he'd known what he was getting into — but it was all he could do to just sit up, the dull ache of his stomach resurfacing, becoming a sharp hot pressure inside him as his muscles clenched.

"You going?" Vaan asked, his voice still soft from necessity.

"Yeah. Sleep it off, 's fine. See you around, kid," the Bangaa said. "Maybe we could do this again."

"Sure," Vaan surprised himself by saying. "It'll cost more next time."

The Bangaa snorted a laugh, and there was a rustle as the Bangaa knelt next to him. "Next time I'm gonna fuck you gaping, cram _both_ inside, watch you moan and cry for more cock." His voice was low, intimate, even with the crude language.

Vaan's whole body was aching, sloshing with come, but even then a hot shudder ran through his body. "Yeah. Next time."


End file.
